Episode 5451 (12th November 2009)
Plot As she's leaving the house, Sally intercepts a birthday parcel for Ashley, knowing full well that Laurel's been waiting to give it to Ashley for his birthday. A furious Laurel can't believe that her parcel hasn't arrived in time for Ashley to open with his presents. However, Laurel's pleased that Sally seems to have finally got the message about leaving them alone and spends some quality time with Ashley. While Laurel's at work, Sally turns up at the house and hands Ashley a nicely wrapped leather-bound bible as a gift. Ashley's genuinely thankful and reveals to Sally that Laurel was disappointed her gift hadn't arrived. She offers to take the family out to dinner but Ashley explains that Laurel's planned a surprised. Sally's put out and plays the martyr when Ashley says that he doesn't think it would be a good idea if she attended. Sally agrees but leaves deflated that he didn't try to convince her to attend. Laurel turns at the church to deal with the parish paperwork, only to find that Sally's already there. Fuming, Laurel demands to know if Sally's deliberately trying to wind her up. Playing the innocent, Sally suggests they stay there until they resolve their apparent differences. When Laurel insults Sally's failed marriage, Sally finds it hard to contain her anger and goes to leave. Before she leaves, though, she menacingly positions the heater closer to the vestry curtain. Pleased with her actions, Sally locks the door, leaving an unassuming Laurel alone inside the church. Unhappy at the thought of working in the shop without Leyla, Doug tries to persuade her not to quit and, in turn, allow Nathan the last laugh. Realising that there are no other jobs available in the village, she takes his advice and decides to stay at the shop, determined not to let Nathan get the better of her. Trying to make it up to Terry, Val decides to work extra hard during breakfast at the B&B. She's doing well until a customer questions her menu and she ushers them off, playfully leaving Eric and the customers less than impressed. Having seen the guests in the pub, Terry's furious when they say that they won't be returning. Spinning it to her advantage, Val mentions that she maybe shouldn't work the breakfast shift any longer if the customers love the way Terry does it. Cast Regular cast *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Priya Sharma - Effie Woods *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Olena Petrovich - Carolin Stoltz *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones Guest cast *Courier - Daniel Norman *Mrs. Bridges - Genevieve Walsh *Mr. Bridges - Stephen MacKenna Locations *Café Hope - Outdoor seating area *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Main Street *Butler's Farm - Kitchen *The Grange B&B - Dining area, exterior and guest lounge *Home Farm Fayre - Shop floor, exterior and office *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room, exterior and office *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard, barn and living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Church Lane car park *St. Mary's Church - Exterior, nave/altar and vestry Notes *A customer at the B&B is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,160,000 viewers (23rd place). Memorable dialogue Sandy Thomas: "Just think, 48 years ago today, hm, your dear mother suffering excruciating pain giving birth to you." Ashley Thomas: "Thanks, Dad, you really know how to create a party atmosphere." Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes